


Caller ID

by Crymore



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gratuitous spit take from Gary, M/M, Meme dialogue, Steelwave, shocker - Freeform, super short who cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crymore/pseuds/Crymore
Summary: Nate gets a call during some bro time with Gary.





	Caller ID

**Author's Note:**

> I really don’t have an excuse for this. I wrote it in less than five minutes.

Nate and Gary were relaxing in some coffee shop near the time agents apartment. They were currently taking a break between all the little missions that Ava had them running on. 

Nate’s phone rang, the vibrations catching the attention of both the table’s occupants. Gary eyed the screen of Nate’s phone curiously. 

“I thought you hated your dad, why is he in your phone as ‘Daddy’?”

Nate looked blandly to Gary as he plucked up his phone as Gary sipped his coffee idly. 

The Legend lazily slid his thumb across the screen, watching as Gary brought the mug’s rim to his lips again.

Nate sighed before answering. 

“Hey Mick, what’s up.”

Gary spat out his mouthful of coffee and Nate smirked, Mick on the other end questioning the commotion on Nate’s end.


End file.
